Daddyspying
by yatozai
Summary: Sequel to Daddysitting! Yuki and Igneel are going on their first date! What can go wrong? A lot! Especially if you have Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel as your dad. (I suck at summaries lmao)
1. First Date

_**AN: So I've gotten a couple requests to do a sequel to Daddysitting! Some ideas were about how Natsu and Gray's kids are grown up and dating, which is actually what I was picturing while writing this - which explains why they were the same age XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this little sequel! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Fairy Tail T_T**_

Loud chatting, things being broken, men gazing at the women, random brawls over who's stronger - a usual day in the Fairy Tail guild.

Today though, was a very special day for Yuki Fullbuster.

Yesterday was when she found out her crush and best friend, Igneel Dragneel, reciprocated her feelings through a confession to her. And tonight was the night of their first official date! She could barely contain her excitement. Of course, the first thing she did after she found out was tell her mother, Juvia Fullbuster.

 _Earlier That Day_

Juvia was talking with Mirajane, while seated at the Guild bar when she heard her daughter.

"Mom! Mom! You won't believe what just happened today!" Yuki squealed happily, running towards her mom.

"Yuki, be careful, you might trip and fall." Juvia said when her daughter came to a stop next to her.

"Mom, I'm not 5. I capable of running a few feet." she said, rolling her eyes playfully, "Anyway! Nevermind that! I have something important to tell you!" she exclaimed, excitingly.

"Oh? Sounds exciting." Juvia said, grinning at her daughter.

"It is! Igneel asked me out!"

Juvia gasped, "Oh! That's great news, sweetheart!"

"I know! We're going to go out tomorrow when he gets back from his overnight mission! Oh mom, I'm so happy!"

"And I'm happy for you, baby." And Juvia was. She knows how much her daughter has been yearning for Igneel. She knows the feeling herself, when she did everything to get Gray's attention back in their teen years.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you, Yuki-chan!" Mirajane chimed in happily.

"Thank you, Mira-san. Thank you too, mom." she said, smiling happily, "Soo...you guys don't mind helping me get ready for the big night, do you?"

"Juvia would love to!" her mom said, excitedly.

"Me too!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Awesome! I already invited Akane (Fernandes), Aiko (Redfox), and Hiyori (Dragneel) over too! Oh, and aunt Lucy, Levy, and Erza too!" Yuki said.

"Oh, that's great! It'll be so much fun! Let's go get everything ready, shall we?" Mirajane said, grinning.

They continued on with their chatter of the date and the planning of Yuki's outfit, makeup, shoes, etc. as they headed out of the Guild. Unbeknownst to them, the Fire Dragon Slayer and Devil Ice Slayer heard every word of the conversation while hiding close to the bar...

It was the next day and her day has been going great so far. She got her dress, shoes, hair, and makeup done - thanks to all the help from her mom, aunts, and friends. She was wearing a dark blue A-line dress, that came about 2 inches above her knees, with flared out long sleeves. The dress was form-fitting at the top - which brought out her figure and curves - yet flowy and light towards the bottom. The dress was paired with simple black flats - heels weren't a very good idea if they were planning on walking around. Her hair was done up into a casual bun against the back of her neck, with tendrils of hair falling on the sides to frame her face. She had a touch of makeup on but not much considering she didn't need it.

She's never felt more special. Now, she was currently waiting for Igneel to pick her up. They were planning on having a early dinner, then head to the carnival that was in town for the weekend, & then would go on to take a stroll around Magnolia. It was perfect.

She was reading a book on the kitchen table when her mom walked in. "Juvia still can't get over how beautiful her baby looks." Juvia stated softly, holding her hands to her chest as she stared at her daughter, eyes filling with tears once again.

"Aw, mom. Don't cry." Yuki said, smiling at her mom. Even today, Juvia was still very emotional.

"Juvia is just so happy and excited for you." she said, smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad you have my back with this and trust me enough. I know dad will freak once he finds out." Yuki shuttered at the thought of her dad finding out about her and Igneel. Yes, he still didn't know about her date.

"Well, that's what moms are for. To calm down the dads." Juvia said, winking at her daughter.

"Hey, where's Umi? I haven't seen her since we were at the Guild." Yuki asked, wondering where her baby sister was.

"Oh, Juvia asked Gray-sama to keep an eye on her because Juvia said she would help Mira-san with the bar." Juvia said. "The Guild that Fairy Tail teamed up with will be staying til tomorrow, so it's going to be very busy."

"That was nice of you. But where is dad then?" Yuki asked.

"Gray-sama said that he and Natsu were going to help out Master at the Guild." The sound of a doorbell rang out throughout the house, interrupting their conversation, "Looks like he's here." Juvia said, smiling.

"Okay...I can do this. How do I look? Is my hair messed up? Is my makeup smudged? Do I have something in my teeth?" Yuki babbled worriedly.

"Yuki, I told you, you look beautiful. He's not gonna know what to say when he sees you." her mom said, ushering her daughter to the door. She opened the door and greeted Igneel, "Hello Igneel. You look very handsome." she said, smiling at the young man.

"Oh-ah, thank you...Mrs. Fullbuster...?" Igneel blushed with his statement coming out more as a question.

Juvia chuckled, "Just cause you're going out with Juvia's daughter doesn't mean you have to call her by a different name. Juvia is fine. Anyway, Juvia will let you kids get going. Come on, Yuki." she called out to Yuki, who retreated behind the corridor wall that led to the front door.

Yuki didn't know what got into her. As soon as her mom started opening the door, she fled, suddenly feeling shy even though they were best friends. She stepped out from behind the wall and walked over to where Igneel was standing on the porch, "Hi Iggy." she said softly, her hands wringing the strap of the bag she held.

Igneel was speechless. She looked amazing. Perfect. Of course, she's always looked beautiful before...but this time was different. She was looking beautiful for him. Even though she didn't have to, she went through trouble to look good for him and that's what makes it special.

"You're beautiful." he thought until he saw her blushing like a tomato, _Shit, I said that out loud._

"Uh, thank you Iggy. Y-you look g-great too." she stuttered, still blushing and in a daze.

"Well, I don't want to keep you two waiting. I'll let you go now. Remember that curfew is at 11:00." Juvia said.

"I'll have her home on time, don't worry." Iggy said politely.

"Good. I trust you. Now, before you go, let Juvia take a picture!" she said excitedly, holding her camera. Yuki sighed and rolled her eyes but complied with her mother.

After a round of pictures, Juvia finally let them leave. As they made their way to the restaurant, chatting excitedly, they were unaware of the figures looming from the alley, watching them...

 _ **And there's the first chapter! I was actually planning on making this a full one-shot but as I was writing it, I got stuck in the middle of it because I just didn't have much motivation to finish it. But I didn't want to just leave it there since I wrote so much (I actually wrote a LOT more) so I just decided separate it into parts and write it as I go along/get ideas because I was having a lot of trouble trying to come up and write the story in one go. Hope it was still enjoyable!**_

 _ **I still have a TON more ideas I want to put out there! Trust me, there is so much more shenanigans about to happen with all the characters. If you want more, then let me know by dropping a review! :) I could use all the motivation I can get lol**_


	2. Partners in Crime

**_Holy crap, I apologize in advance for the mess of a chapter you are about to read lol_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not/will not own Fairy Tail, no matter how much I wish I could :(_**

 ** _Previously..._**

 _After a round of pictures, Juvia finally let them leave. As they made their way to the restaurant, chatting excitedly, they were unaware of the figures looming from the alley, watching them..._

"Oi, hurry up! They're leaving!" Natsu shouted.

"Would you keep your damn mouth shut?! You're gonna give away our position!" Gray whispered heatedly back. "Umi, sweetheart, you gotta keep it down too. We're on a top secret mission, okay?" Gray said quietly, kneeling down to singing little girl.

"Otay, daddy. Are we's pwaying spies?" Umi whispered excitedly.

"Exactly. So that's why we have to be real quiet okay?" Gray said, holding a finger up to his mouth in a slient gesture.

"Otay, daddy. I's be a good spy." she whispered dramaticaly.

"Good girl." Gray said, smiling at his little princess.

"Tch. I don't understand why I'm here." said another voice.

Gray turned around to face his 12-year-old son, Silver Fullbuster. As much as he hated to admit it, the boy had his personality. He wondered how Juvia put up with him when they were younger because he can barely go one day without wanting to pull his hair out from the trouble this kid gets into on a daily basis.

"You're here because your mother wants me to keep an eye on you after that little stunt you pulled at the guild." Gray said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't my fault! It was that stuck up Redfox that started it all. Wasn't my fault she tripped and fell in a bucket of water." Silver huffed, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Oh? So who was it that froze the ground that she tripped on? And how is it that the bucket of ICE water was planted in the exact spot that Amy had landed at?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow at his obviously guilty son.

"How the hell should I know? I told you I didn't do it." he said, giving Gray a defiant stare.

Gray rolled his eyes in frustration, "Look. Just stay quiet and I'll lower your punishment to 1 week instead of 2. Do we got a deal?"

"Hmph. Fine." Silver agreed, before grabbing his phone out of his pocket to do who-knows-what making Gray sighed in relief. And he thought sons would be easy to raise...boy, was he wrong.

"Luna, stay still for daddy will you?" Natsu said to his almost 2-year-old daughter.

"Cweam! Cweam!" she squealed, gesturing towards the ice cream cart stationed a few feet away.

"We can't get ice cream right now. We're on a mission to save your brother from that Fullbuster." Natsu said to the girl, ignoring the glare Gray sent his way.

"Cweam! Cweam!" she began whining, louder and louder.

"Shh! Here, eat this instead." he said, grabbing a lollipop out of the diaper bag he had brought along. Thankfully, it kept the girl quiet for the time being.

"Papa, why are we following onii-chan on his date with Yuki-chan?" 5-year-old Isla Fullbuster asked.

"Because we need to make sure that...just because! We have to rescue Igneel from a life-time of suffering from a Fullbuster." Natsu said.

"You bastard! Yuki is the one who needs saving!" Gray said angrily before turnng around towards the moving couple, "Come on, they're moving!" Gray said and they all made their way forward, following the couple to their destination.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, it's a long story. But here is the gist of it...

 _"Care to tell me why your son is taking out my daughter, flame brain!?" Gray shouted, once the girls left the Guild._

 _"Care to tell ME why your daughter is going out with my son, ice princess!?" Natsu shouted back._

 _"What the hell? He's the one who asked her first!"_

 _"So what!? What's your point!? Besides, it's not my son's fault that girls can't say no to him." Natsu said proudly, crossing his arms against his chest._

 _"Yeah? Well, your son is the one who fell for my daughter too. It's just too bad she had to say yes to your son, out of everybody else." Gray said, glaring at the Dragon Slayer._

 _"You sayin' he's not good enough!?"_

 _"Nobody, not even your son, is ever gonna be good enough for my princess! And it doesn't help any knowing that he's related to you!"_

 _"You bastard!" Natsu growled before pouncing on Gray, knocking him down._

 _"Break it up, idiots." They were seperated by Laxus as he grabbed the back of their shirts and were lifted apart._

 _"I can't believe this is happening!" Gray said, pacing once he was set down. "My daughter couldn't have fallen for the son of an idiot who eats flames and brawls for fun!"_

 _"Hey! Your daughter fell for him too! You should feel happy that she at least has good taste in men." Natsu said, nodding along to what he was saying._

 _Gray scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Maybe she just said yes because she didn't want to hurt his feelings."_

 _"You motherfu-!"_

 _"Natsu! What did I tell you about saying those words!?"_

Ugh. Lucy had to choose _now_ to walk in? _Natsu thought bitterly. "Sorry Luce. It won't happen again." Natsu said grudgingly, not wanting to get into trouble with his wife._

 _"Good. Now, you guys need to break up this stupid fight and realize that Yuki and Igneel actually care for each other equally. They've liked each other for a few years now, and I can't believe I'm really surprised that you guys didn't know. Of course they wouldn't know..." Lucy said, muttering the last bit to herself._

 _"What? Since when?!" Gray said._

 _"How come nobody told me this?!" Natsu asked._

 _"Everybody has known, except you guys. No surprise there. Anyway, it's your faults for not paying attention to your own kids very well. I don't have time to explain it because I promised this one that I would take her to the park." Lucy said, gesturing down to her 5 year old daughter, Isla Anna Dragneel (pronounced Eye-La). "Come on, sweetie. Let's go." she said, heading towards the door._

 _"Otay. Bye bye, daddy!" Isla said, waving towards Natsu._

 _"Bye, baby!" Natsu said, waving back enthusiastically. He loved his little girl with everything in him._

 _"She's gonna be going on dates when she's Yuki's age too, ya know." Gray said, interrupting Natsu's thoughts._

 _"What!? No she's not! Hell no! Not if I have any say in it!" Natsu screeched, his protective daddy/Drgon Slayer mode already on high alert for any boys trying to take his little girl away from him._

 _"See? Now you know how I feel about Yuki!" Gray pointed out._

 _Natsu huffed, knowing Gray was right. Didn't mean he had to like it though. "Whatever. Igneel is still my son and I wouldn't want to try to ruin something that makes him happy."_

 _"Wow. I think that's the first thing that's every come out of your mouth that actually made sense." Gray said, stunned by Natsu's words._

 _"Hey! I'm not stupid! Lucy tells me all the time that I have great ideas. Hell, just the other day I showed her something in bed that had her-"_

 _"Okay! What the hell, I don't wanna hear that shit..." Gray interrupted, glaring at Natsu. "Look, I want Yuki to be happy too. And if Igneel is what she wants, I can't really say no to her. But that doesn't mean I like the idea of them going out alone together."_

 _"Yeah, well, there's nothing we can really do without getting into trouble with Juvia and Lucy." Natsu pointed out._

 _"Their date is tomorrow right?"_

 _"Yeah, when Igneel gets back I guess."_

 _"Great. So this is the plan..."_

The plan worked out great. Until they got stuck with babysitting duty and had no choice but to bring their kids along on their "secret mission". They were going to be in for a hell of a night...

 _ **Oh my god, even I know this wasn't that good! lol But the flashback was sitting on my computer for weeks now, even before I published the story, and I wanted to use it in some way so this was the best I could do! I'm not happy with it at all lol But I wanted to use it AND put a new chapter out already. I hope you still enjoyed, even though it was pretty crappy XD Drop a review and let me know if I should keep going or just drop this mess of a story! haha**_


End file.
